sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Визуализация
right|270px|thumb|Египетские [[иероглифы позволяли интуитивно-наглядно описывать понятия]] thumb|270px|Пример [[Картография|картографической визуализации лингвистических процессов. ]] thumb|right|270px|Фото [[Собака|собаки, сделанное тепловизором.]] Визуализация (от лат. visualis - зрительный) - создание условий для зрительного наблюдения. В общем смысле — метод представления информации в виде оптического изображения (например, в виде рисунков и фотографий, графиков, диаграмм, структурных схем, таблиц, карт и т. д.). Сверхбыстрые, а также очень медленные процессы (например взрыв, или распускание цветка) становятся доступными изучению с помощью ускореннойи замедленной кино(видео)съёмки. Микрофотография и радиоастрономические фотографии - вот примеры визуализации в изучении структуры микро- и мега- мира. Особенно эффективно методы визуализации используются для представления изначально не зрительной информации, в наглядном виде (например, изображения распределения плотности населения, пространственного распределения уровней электромагнитных или радиационных полей, температур, электронной плотности, и т.д.). __TOC__ Визуализация опирается на возможности зрительного восприятия. Считается, что зрение обеспечивает современному человеку около 90 % актуальной информации. Рассматривание изображений позволяет исследовать пространственные структуры, имеющиеся в объекте; распределение оптических плотностей и цветов — отражает важнейшие сведения о свойствах реальных и виртуальных объектов окружающего мира. * Принцип визуализации лежит в основе создания и развития письменности (от символов, иероглифов - к пиктограммам и буквам) и словам; она неразрывно связана с основами развитого человеческого символического и логического мышления. История и современное использование методов визуализации thumb|250px|P, V, T — [[фазовая диаграмма]] История [[Файл:P._Oxy._I_29.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Фрагменты Начал Евклида на папирусе, найденном при раскопках в «городе папирусов» — Оксиринха (около 100 г. до н. э.)]] Изначально термин использовался в отношении процессов представления данных для их более наглядного изображения, но в настоящее время используется также и в переносном значении, для описания психологических, литературных и др. процессов и понятий. Рисунок, иероглифы, буквы Простейшей «визуализацией», с современной точки зрения, был рисунок (наскальные рисунки; затем — планы, схемы, карты…). От рисунков были развиты некоторые системы письменности, например, иероглифы могут означать целые слова и понятия (идеограммы); а также — отдельные звуки и слоги (как элементы алфавитного и силлабического письма). На разработку различных методов визуализации потребовались тысячи лет развития человеческой культуры и науки. Карта Особый вид рисунков - карты - был создан и усовершенствован по мере развития географии, освоения человеком окружающего пространства. На карте с помощью линий, цветов, символов и знаков можно отобразить рельеф местности, расположение и название различных объектов. Тень, проекция, перспектива... Графики, функции, математика Визуализацией функций и уравнений в математике является построение их графиков; Визуализация в физике Простая визуализация магнитного поля возможна при помощи железных опилок, нанесенных на лист бумаги; ультразвуковая дефектоскопия использует методы поверхностного рельефа и диска Рэлея; визуализация звука возможна при создании хладниевых фигур или построения аудиограмм, в спектральном анализе акустических сигналов, и т. д. Примеры современного использования технологий визуализации thumb|250px|[[Радиоастрономия: изображение галактики M87 в радиодиапазоне]] В современной науке и технике визуализация — неотъемлемый элемент обработки сложной информации о пространственном строении объектов. thumb|333px|[[Фазовая диаграмма воды в пространстве «температура-давление» указывает термодинамическую на устойчивость фаз]] Примерами могут служить рентгеновские снимки; изотермы и изобаты на географических картах; погодные карты и анимированные схемы-метеопрогнозы; компьютерные томограммы; визуализация радиоастрономических наблюдений и радарные космические снимки — изображения данных, полученных при радиолокационном сканировании поверхности космических тел, в диапазоне электромагнитных волн, невидимых человеческим глазом; микрофотографии, снятые в ультрафиолетовом свете; фотографии, сделанные в темноте, в инфракрасном свете; спектрозональная фотография; карты распределения механических напряжений в твёрдых телах; фейнмановские диаграммы; фазовые диаграммы, и многое другое. thumb|200px|left|Ночная [[фотография в инфракрасном свете через прибор ночного видения: виден американский пулеметчик, на пулемете — оптический прицел Elcan, ПНВ бойца закреплен на шлеме и откинут вверх.]] Для передачи количественных признаков при визуализации используют дискретные цветовые шкалы и цветовые атласы. Например, для полуколичественной оценки значения кислотности (pH) растворов используют цветную «шкалу рН»; или на географических картах для ранжирования активности вулканов наносят условную «Шкалу активности вулканов», и т.д.. Примером широкого использования методов визуализации является начатое в 2009 г. масштабное международное исследование связей и структур человеческого мозга - коннектомика. Методы визуализации Методы визуализации могут быть разделены на представления данных в одном, двух и трёх измерениях. Визуализация производится над пространством физических факторов. Одним из предварительных этапов визуализации является индикация, которая сама по себе нередко сопряжена со специфическими методами визуализации и интерпретации сигналов (см. например Химические индикаторы). Наиболее распространена двумерная визуализация — изображение на плоскости, на листе бумаги — или на экране. Однако, благодаря развитию компьютерной техники и программного обеспечения всё большую роль начинают играть методы объёмной (3D)-визуализации, как динамической (анимация, псевдостереоскопия) так и стереоскопической. Часто в компьютерной графике (художественной и технической) под рендерингом понимают создание плоского изображения (картинки) по разработанной 3D-сцене. В данном контексте Изображение — это цифровое растровое изображение; термин рендеринг является синонимом слова визуализация. Некоторые методы визуализации проиллюстрированы ниже. Рисунок Рисунок, видимо, был первой в мире сознательной попыткой визуализации образов, для их демонстрации другому человеку (в связке: понятие и символ). Создание письменности (от символа, иероглифа - к буквам и словам) позволила человечеству передавать индивидуальный опыт многим людям, более надёжно сохраняя его для следующих поколений. Рисунок выполнял не только символическую роль, но и давал возможность отображать конкретные ситуации - в виде художественных картин (жанровых сцен, натюрмортов и т.д.); вплоть до схем, чертежей, планов и карт. Постепенно живопись обогатилась теорией перспективы и художественными техниками, позволяющими передать определённые оптические и физические состояния с помощью красок и др. методами. График Графики предназначены прежде всего для иллюстрирования математических понятий, функциональных зависимостей или связей между объектами (теория графов). Разработаны методы изображения на плоскости (лист бумаги, монитор компьютера) функций более чем от одной переменной (фазовые диаграммы, компьютерные динамические модели и др.). Диаграмма Диаграммы позволяют иллюстрировать количественные соотношения в определённой области. Существует множество типов диаграмм. * Диаграммы, основанные на применении графов, удобны для представления маршрутов, путей, связей между объектами: Фотография Карта Визуализация элементов пространства, обозримого с определённой точки Создание способов изображения окружающего пространства всегда привлекало человека. В глубокой древности были разработаны методы изображения на плоскости (рисунок) и в объёме (скульптура, макет). В средневековье была начата разработка теории перспективы, затем - математические методы проекции. В математике глубоко разработаны такие взаимосвязанные разделы, как геометрия, топология, алгебра. Для создания фотографически-точных изображений окружающего пространства были разработаны различные технические приёмы, в т.ч. полиграфия и инженерная графика. .]] От чёрно-белой фотографии и кинематографа постепенно перешли к созданию цветных фотопанорам, широкоформатному и панорамному кино. Следующим шагом были циркорама и куполорама, затем — сферорама. Параллельно развивались компьютерные технологии создания статических и динамических методов визуализации окружающего пространства. Хорошим примером использования компьютерной куполорамы может быть виртуальная экскурсия по собору св. Петра в Риме. Результат работы размещён на сайте Ватикана, где есть возможность совершить несколько экскурсий с помощью современных интернет-технологий. Советуем ознакомиться хотя бы с одной из них — экскурсия по собору св. Петра. Выбрав одну из 10 фиксированных точек для обзора, обозначенных на плане собора и окружающих его сооружений, можно осмотреться, переводя взгляд вправо или влево (с помощью движений компьютерной мыши); кроме того к отдельным объектам можно «приближаться» (прокрутка колёсиком мыши). Ещё одно направление фото/кино визуализации — стереоскопия. Стереоскопы различных видов позволяют исследовать различные объекты не только в максимально-близком к реальности виде, но и дают дополнительные возможности. Например, стереоскопические изображения реальных или виртуальных объектов могут быть получены с использованием изменённого базиса — много больше, или много меньше обычного межглазного расстояния (60-80 мм). Так делают, к примеру, стереоизображения поверхности Земли, подготовленные с помощью фотографирования с 2-х самолётов (или 2-х рейсов), на расстоянии несколько сот метров один от другого. Полученные стереопары с «гиперболизированным» базисом позволяют рассматривать Землю как бы «под микроскопом». Другие значения Слово визуализация широко используется в различных, прямых и переносных значениях, в частности: * В прямом смысле: ** Визуализация в компьютерной технике в настоящее время описывается словом Рендеринг. ** Визуализация в ГИС — процесс проектирования и генерации изображений на устройствах отображения, преобразование цифровых данных в изображение на основе определённых правил и алгоритмов. * В переносном значении слово употребляется также: ** В психотерапии («Методики визуализации — психотерапевтические приемы, направленные на воссоздание и управление зрительными образами во внутреннем пространстве клиента». …Механизмы визуализации рассматриваются в контексте теоретических моделей гипноза, трансперсональной психологии, др.") ** В эзотерической литературе, в значении т.н. «медитация на Будда-аспект» («человек создает умственный образ этого аспекта со всеми его атрибутами, даже если не возникает зрительных картин, человек знает о значении и внешнем виде атрибутов»). Компьютерная визуализация thumb|250px|Компьютерная анимация: двойная спираль [[ДНК]] Компьютерная визуализация имеет практически неограниченное множество возможностей. Существует несколько направлений для повышения наглядности с помощью компьютерных программ. * Гипертекстовые технологии * Технологии, связанные с разработкой многооконного интерфейса * Специализированные программы: ** программы для создания стерео- и псевдостереоизображений, на основе серии фотографий; ** программы, позволяющие из серии микрофотографий одного объекта, снятой с постепенным смещением плоскости резкого изображения в глубину объекта, получить общую фотографию с практически неограниченной глубиной резкости. Вот наглядный пример действия такой программы. Общая информация о компьютерной визуализации Процесс визуализации с помощью компьютерных программ называется ре́ндерингом (от — изображение, перевод, переложение, интерпретация). Рендеринг — процесс получения изображения по заданной математической модели (алгоритму программы), на основании имеющихся сведений о строении и свойствах некого объекта. Модель — описание любых объектов или явлений на определённом языке и/или в виде структуры данных. Такое описание может содержать физические характеристики объекта (распределение плотностей массы, спектров поглощения или излучения, геометрические данные, положение точки наблюдателя, информацию о внешних источниках освещении, степени наличия какого-то вещества, напряжённость физических полей и пр.). Визуализация — важный раздел компьютерной графики, программные пакеты трехмерного моделирования и анимации содержат обычно и функцию рендеринга. Цветовые шкалы в специализированных программах для рендеринга Для компьютерной визуализации во многих распространённых программах созданы особые параметры. Например в программе ArcView цветовая шкала отображают объекты темы, используя цвет. Карты строят по числовым данным с прогрессией или диапазоном значений, например для температур или годовых продаж, а объекты представляют с помощью цветовой шкалы. Такая шкала имеет начальный и конечный цвет, в диапазоне которых размещаются фиксированные цветовые оттенки. В программе ArcView существуют готовые цветовые шкалы, содержащие по 13 цветов. С их помощью легко отображать рельеф местности или температуры. В определённом режиме программа добавляет класс, содержащий только среднее значение данных (ему соответствует белый цвет); и каждый класс из значений выше или ниже среднего получает более темные оттенки (голубого цвета для значений ниже среднего и красного - выше среднего). Интернет-библиотечка файлов визуализации Линк 97М для скачивания этой библиотечки. (Содержимое не проверялось). * Art and Visual Perception by Rudolph Arnheim. Frederic F. Leymarie * Shape Understanding Systems. The First Steps toward the Visual Thinking Machines. Zbigniew Les, Magdalena Les * Visual Thinking for design. Colin Ware * Concept Mapping in Mathematics. Research into Practice. Karoline Afamasaga-Fuata’i * Visual Thinking in Mathematics. An epistemological study. M. Giaquinto * The visualization handbook. eds. Charles D. Hansen, Chris R. Johnson * Mathematical Foundations of Scientific Visualization, Computer Graphics, and Massive Data Exploration. eds. Torsten Möller, Bernd Hamann, Robert D. Russell * GPU-Based interactive visualization techniques. Daniel Weiskopf * Semantic-Based Visual Information Retrieval. Yu-Jin Zhang * Information Visualization. Beyond the Horizon. Chaomei Chen * Knowledge and Information Visualization. Searching for Synergies. eds. Sigmar-Olaf Tergan, Tanja Keller * Trends in Interactive Visualization. State-of-the-Art Survey. eds. Elena Zudilova-Seinstra, Tony Adriaansen, Robert van Liere См. также * Юзабилити Химическая визуализация * Цветные реакции * Цветные реакции для определения грибов * Красители для микроскопии * Hyperchem - программа для квантово-химического моделирования молекул, позволяет создавать трёхмерные модели с помощью ряда методов, получать информацию о термодинамических, энергетических и геометрических характеристиках молекул. Фотографические методы, кино/видеосъёмка * Спектрозональная фотография * Рентгеновская фотография * Фазовый контраст * Микрофотография и микроскопия * Ускоренная киносъёмка * Замедленная киносъёмка Физическая визуализация * Хладниевы фигуры * Тепловизор * Термоиндикаторы * УЗИ * Инфракрасный прицел * Радиотелескоп * Компьютерная томография * Радиоастрономия Компьютерная визуализация * Гипертекст * Рендеринг Примечания Внешние ссылки Невидимые миры. Телефильм производства BBC * BBC: Невидимые миры / BBC: Invisible Worlds (2010) Richard Hammonds, Режиссеры: Gavin Maxwell, Simon Finch (http://www.ex.ua/view/4889266?r=1987,23775 Файлы доступны тут) Обсуждение методов визуализации * * * * Категория:Информация Категория:Зрение *